This discovery relates to a new and distinct variety of geranium plant identified by the varietal name of `Brilliance`, Breeder No. 4DG649 and Oglevee, Ltd. No. 99. The new variety was discovered by David G. Lemon in a selected breeding program at Oglevee, Ltd. in Connellsville, Pa. The new variety is a selection from the crossing of a breeding variety, Oglevee, Ltd. No. 261 (unpatented), and the commercial variety `Mary`, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,027. It was first asexually reproduced by cuttings on Aug. 14, 1995 at Connellsville, Pa. and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations.
The new variety, when grown in a glass greenhouse in Connellsville, Pa. using full light, 60.degree. F. night temperature, 68.degree. F. day temperature and grown in a soilless media with constant fertilizer at 150-200 ppm nitrogen and potassium, has a response time from a rooted cutting to a flowering plant in a 6 inch pot of fourteen weeks. Rooted cuttings potted on Oct. 15, 1997 flowered on Feb. 9, 1998.